


Caught

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: The Series Of Wincest! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: When Dean walks in to the hotel and finds Sam doing something unexpected and finds himself unable to ignore it and ends up confessing his hidden secret to Sam and the two of them discover together that what they have goes far beyond just being friends.





	Caught

Dean juggled the bags of groceries in his hands as he put the keys into the lock, opens the door and walked into the hotel room that he was renting with Sam.

Laying the bag of bacon cheeseburgers , drinks and keys on the table he started to remove his jacket when he heard a strange sound coming from Sam’s bed.

Turning he was half expecting to see a monster or some demon trying to hurt his brother but instead his mouth dropped and he found himself staring with shock at what his brother was actually doing.

Sam was laying on his bed naked his clothing nowhere in sight and that wasn’t even what had Dean transfixed since he had seen his little brother naked before but the scene he saw now was different and he couldn’t take his eyes away.

His brother had his cock out and was slowly stroking it with his hands, touching himself and though he couldn’t look away he was not at all disgusted or even really upset about this on the contrary he found this very much a turn on.

Dean suddenly began to worry that Sam would notice that Dean was enjoying the peep show and started to turn around and leave again and then he heard it, and it was so low and so clearly sexual that Dean thought he had imagined it but then as he started once more to leave he heard the sound a second time a bit louder and knew he had not imagined it at all.

Turning slowly his eyes took in the face of the young man on the bed,  he had always secretly harbored emotional feelings for Sam but being that they were brothers he had always pretended that the feelings didn't exist.

Sam’s eyes were closed and Dean was about to walk away when he heard Sam whisper a third time “Dean..”

Dean could no longer pretend he wasn't there instead he picked up the keys from the table and let them fall.

“Sam?” Dean whispers.

Never had he ever seen Sam jump and blush so quickly as he scrambled to cover himself up not really knowing how much Dean had just seen or heard.

“Oh Dean, you’re back faster than I thought you would be must not of been a line tonight?” Sam said looking nervous.

Dean had meant to pretend he had seen nothing but what came out of his mouth instead was a confession.  
“Do you do that often Sam? Touch yourself while saying my name?” Dean asked curiously.

Sam blushed harder at the question and Dean saw the look on Sam’s face that clearly said he was fixing to tell him a huge bold face lie.

“Um. n..” Sam started

“Sam don’t you dare lie to me.” Dean told him firmly.

Sam finally nodded quietly “Only when I’m in the shower or if I’m here by myself..I’m sorry Dean I’m sure you’re pretty grossed out by this..I mean we are brothers after all I shouldn’t be fantasizing about you that way.”

Dean saw that Sam was started to get upset at having been caught and realized Sam was expecting Dean to be mad.

“Sam yes I’m a little bit irritated but,Sammy not at you, the thing I’m irritated about is that I didn’t know that you saw me that way.. And I’ve been going for so long trying to tiptoe around my own feelings and desires trying to make sure you didn’t know the sick sadistic crap I wanted so badly to do to you.”

Sam just gaped at Dean at first “You mean you share my desire?”

“Oh Hell Yeah Sam, in fact I am wanting so badly to come over there and show you what I can really do to you. Im wanting to hear you moan like that for me instead of your own hands.” Dean admitted.

Sam tossed his blanket off uncovering himself in front of Dean “Then get on over here and Show me big boy!”

Dean didn’t need telling twice, he walked over to Sam’s bed quicker than if somebody had just hollered that there was free pie on the street.

He climbed onto the bed and bent down over his brother and gently and hardly able to believe he was fixing to do this he took Sam;s cock into his mouth and sucked at it gently.

Dean had never actually ever messed with another guy before, as he had only ever had eyes for Sam even though he had never been able to tell him that before.

Sam was soon moaning underneath his mouth and tongue to Dean’s pure bliss. He loved hearing the sound that he was able to wrestle from his brother so easily enjoying the idea that he could give his brother enough pleasure to produce the sound.

Dean was going crazy though as much as he wanted to take it slowly and wind up to what he wanted over time. The problem was the little peep show he had gotten earlier had already made him rock hard, and now that he was acting on the feelings his cock was aching for release.

He tried his best to continue going slow pulling out a tube of lube he had been keeping on hand just in case even though he had never actually expected anything to happen.

Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers he gently watched Sam’s face for a reaction and for signs of discomfort as he slipped a single finger slowly inside him.

He watched Sam close his eyes in pleasure and for a few minutes he slowly but firmly finger fucked Sam’s arse just so he could enjoy the sound Sam was making, and when he felt that Sam was well stretched Dean added a second finger to the mix and moved them around for a few more minutes letting Sam’s body a chance to get used to the feel of his hand being there.

Dean soon lost his resolve to take things slow and quickly mounted Sam, and gazing deep into his eyes he slipped his large cock inside Sam.

He closed his eyes as he felt his cock sinking slowly inside, and as much as he had meant to take it nice and easily and enjoy the activity, as soon as he felt Sam’s body sheathing him, he snapped.

Dean fucked Sam hard and fast moaning and grunting with each movement, knowing that it would not last long and it would be over pretty quick.

Even as he moved faster than he wanted to he heard the whimpers and the cries of pure pleasure coming from Sam and took comfort in the fact that at least he was succeeding in pleasuring his brother as well rather than just his own.

All too soon he felt himself cum hard before falling off of Sam and laying across the bed his face buried in the pillow.

Sam on the other hand was still a bit hard, his erection standing up and aching a bit screaming for it’s own release.

Glancing at his brother he became a bit bold and he climbed up on top of Dean.

Dean lifted his head a bit just as Sam was sliding himself into Dean.

The gasp that came from Dean was something that was alien and had never been heard from him before.

Sam smiled at this and gently settled into a slow and steady pace, going much slower than Dean had been able to do.

Dean gave a groan of pleasure as he felt Sam take his time and realized that Sam wasn’t just fucking him but was making love to him instead. As Dean gave himself over to the pleasure and was allowing the sounds to escape him he felt tears of love fall from his eyes the first time he didn’t care if Sam saw him cry for these tears were tears of love for him and were happy ones before he knew that if anything was for certain it was that the love between him and Sam would last a lifetime.

When Sam finally came and had reached completion the two of them just lay in each other’s arms with contentment.


End file.
